PhanFiction - Sun, Moon, and Stars -
by Sbuna101
Summary: How Dan explains his depression


_PhanFiction_  
><em>Sun, Moon, and Stars<em>  
><em>by Sbuna101<em>

**A/N: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE OH MY GOSH. i have been quite busy, but i also have 18 different chaptered/one-shots i'm working on that i've lost motivation in, so i apologize if this one is awful. thanks for reading :) also, i hope no one finds this story offensive in any way *kiss* p.s: this is dedicated to my brightest star, love you *kiss* *hugs***

There are many misconceptions about depression. Dan would know. He's heard it all, _"you're just having a bad day"; "you just need to focus on the bright side of life"; "you just want to act cool"; "smile more, that's the cure"._  
>He's heard all the excuses, all the accusations. How can so many people be so ignorant?<p>

_Depression - a medical condition, in which a person feels sad, hopeless, unimportant (etc.), and often is incapable of acting in the normal way_

This is not something that some ice cream and a hug can fix, and Dan knows this.  
>As Dan sees it, most people who live a happy life, have the sun. They will meet their bumps in the road, and cry a few tears, but even if they fall, they see the sun. The sun represents happiness. It represents a joy for living. It means hope, excitment for the future. No matter how tough their life will get, the sun keeps them going. The faith they have in the sun pushs them; motivates them to keep on working. Once they reach the sun, whether that be the perfect job, perfect spouse and family, perfect financial life; once they reach it, they keep striving. That's when they've got a happy, healthy life.<p>

There is also the moon. The moon are things that attempt to block out the sun, and will often succeed. Things like, the loss of a close family member or friend. Losing your job and home. These things cover up your sun, trying to force you into darkness.  
>Dan admires the people who won't let it. People who can't see there sun, but know it's still there. People who fight for the view of there sun. These are the strongest types of people, and how Dan wishes he was one of them.<p>

So why can't depressed people focus on the sun?  
>Because there isn't one.<br>Dan does not have a sun. He can't 'focus on the positive', he can't be knocked down and pick himself up, he can't smile for no reason, because that takes motivation. And motivation means there must be something ahead; which there isn't.  
>What's the point in living and breathing, if it's all for nothing?<br>There isn't a point.  
>Why then is Dan still alive?<br>Just because the sun is gone, does not mean he lives in complete darkness. The answer to this question, would be: the stars.  
>Stars are something beautiful, and we should be thankful they exist.<br>Dan is not capable of seeing the sun, feeling joy just because he's alive, but he does have his stars.  
>The stars we can almost call 'artificial happiness'. A popular misconception of depresson are things such as "I've seen you smile and laugh, you can't be depressed".<br>Yes, Dan does genuinelly smile at things, and he can be happy, but it doesn't last.  
>Without the sun, no one is over-all joyous, but the stars give them just enough light to hang on. The stars can shine bright enough to keep them alive and out of pitch darkness.<br>If you have a sun, the light will drain out the stars, making them invisable.  
>If you don't have any stars; most people commit suicide.<br>This is why Dan is always thankful he has a mutitude of them. Things such as: filming, meeting fans, eating delicious food, playing video games. The brightest star of all however, is Phil.  
>Phil's smile, Phil's hugs and cuddles, Phil's laugh, Phil's caring nature. Every single thing about Phil brings a bit more happiness to Dan's life, bringing one more star.<br>Do you want to know the great thing about the stars?  
>The sun is a star. If one star grows big enough, it can become your sun. It can give your life a purpose. And that's exactly what happened to Dan, all thanks to Phil.<p>

_**the end**_


End file.
